Labyrinthian (Arena)
The Labyrinthian is a large fortress-turned-dungeon in the northern region of Skyrim, close to the center of Skyrim. Description The Labyrinthian is an extensive, old Nordic fortress, with two complicated floors. The first floor is home to Shalidor's sacred "secret of life" at the northern end, guarded by two doors, the same floor being a large part of the Labyrinthian's labyrinth. The first floor mainly holds Spiders, along with Wolves, Hell Hounds, Snow Wolves, and two Ghosts guarding the "secret of life." While the Labyrinthian was Shalidor's testing grounds, there seems to be no dedicated areas on the first floor to magic. The first floor connects to the second by two stairwells on either side of the "secret of life"'s chamber. These stairwells lead to two separate rooms on the same floor, the Domains of Mogrus and Kanen. The Domain of Mogrus is the first main section of the second floor, and is the physical and spiritual cage for brother Mogrus the Dim. The second floor appears to be the main "testing grounds" for the Labyrinthian, containing various rooms, albeit them empty. The Domain of Mogrus holds many Ghouls, Ghosts, Goblins, Hell Hounds, and the newly introduced Iron Golems. Mogrus the Dim's cage sits at the far north-eastern corner of the domain, where Mogrus' Diamond Key to unlock the "secret of life" sits. The Domain of Kanen is the final section of the second floor, and is the physical and spiritual cage for brother Kanen the Wise. Kanen's domain holds the same creatures, it's only major differences lie in the various new tunnels and caverns dug into the floors and walls, along with the absence of magma. Kanen's cage sits at the far south-western portion of the domain, where the Sapphire Key sits with Kanen, which unlocks the final door into the "secret of life." At the time of Eternal Champion's arrival in the Third Era, on their journey to rebuild the Staff of Chaos, Shalidor's time had already long past. The Labyrinthian was home to various creatures, and still held the bodies of Mogrus the Dim and Kanen the Wise, trapped forever due to failing the riddles to the "secret of life." History The Labyrinthian was originally the extensive testing grounds of Archmagus Shalidor, a Nordic mage, which he also used to guard the "secret of life."Events of Labyrinthian After Shalidor's time, the Labyrinthian went largely unknown and forgotten. During a time of warring within Skyrim, two brothers, Mogrus the Dim and Kanen the Wise, went and successfully found the Labyrinthian, searching for the "secret of life." They both failed, and became trapped in their own domains; sentenced to guard the "secret of life" for eternity, and according to Kanen, "borne out of duty and love." After Mogrus and Kanen's time, the Labyrinthian again went forgotten, until it was sought again by the Mages Guild of Winterhold and the Eternal Champion of Tamriel in the Third Era. The Champion successfully broke Mogrus and Kanen's binds, and broke the seals guarding the "secret of life." Instead, this "secret of life" turned out to be the second piece to the Staff of Chaos, placed there by Jagar Tharn after his betrayal of the Emperor, Uriel Septim VII. Quests Labyrinthian The second part to the third main quest of Arena. Following the successful deciphering of the Elder Scrolls in the Winterhold Mages Guild, the Eternal Champion is given the location of the legendary Labyrinthian. The Champion now must finish the second part in their ten year journey, and claim the second piece of the Staff of Chaos from the twisted corridors of Archmagus Shalidor's Labyrinthian. Gallery Labyrinthian Promotional Drawing (Arena Website).jpg|A promotional re-drawing of the Labyrinthian used on Arena's website. Labyrinthian Entrance Hallway (Arena).png|The entrance hallway. Labyrinthian Secret of Life (Arena).png|The hallway to the "Secret of Life." Labyrinthian Level 2 Domain of Mogrus Entrance (Arena).png|The entrance to the Domain of Mogrus. Labyrinthian Level 2 Domain of Mogrus Mogrus' Cage (Arena).png|Mogrus' cage in his own domain. Labyrinthian Level 2 Domain of Kanen Entrance (Arena).png|The entrance to the Domain of Kanen. Labyrinthian Level 2 Domain of Kanen Kanen's Cage (Arena).png|Kanen's cage in his own domain. Staff of Chaos Piece 2 (Arena).png|The second piece of the Staff of Chaos, in Labyrinthian. Trivia *The introductory slide used when starting Arena is a zoomed-in, lower quality rendition of Labyrinthian's introductory slide. *A redrawn version of the Labyrinthian's exterior is used as the background on the official Elder Scrolls website for Arena. Appearances * * * ** es:Laberintia (Arena) ru:Лабиринтиан (Arena) hu:Labyrinthian (Arena) Category:Arena: Skyrim Locations